Five times
by KatBauer
Summary: Five times Skye called Ward her S.O and people thought she meant Significant Other.


**I.  
**The first time happens when she's visiting St. Agnes. It's not like she particularly enjoys going back there, but there's one nun Skye has fond memories of and so she drags Ward with her one afternoon, since they're in town and it's the first day off they get in weeks.

"Sister Beth, this is Ward, my S.O," Skye announces (and Ward could swear she almost sounds proud). Sister Beth smiles fondly at Skye and then turns to Ward, who's just standing there, looking like the epitome of awkwardness. She takes his hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Nice to meet you, young man. I'm glad to see Skye has finally found a special someone to share her life with."

"Wait, that's not wha-," Skye tries to explain that clearly there's been a misunderstanding because that is so not what she meant by S.O, but sister Beth interrupts her with an offer of tea and fresh baked cookies, and then proceeds to drag the two of them down the halls of the orphanage and into the kitchen.

Ward spends the rest of the visit glaring at Skye and munching on cookies.

**II.**  
The second time, they're in the middle of nowhere and Skye has run out of Lucky Charms. So she takes matters into her own hands and decides to find a store to buy some more. And of course, Ward goes with her because Skye alone in the middle of nowhere is never a good idea. Ever.

So Skye finds a small grocery store and begins rummaging through the shelves until she finally finds what she's looking for. Along with some Avengers candy type thingy that she thinks Coulson would get a kick out of.

She's about to pay for everything when Ward sees the (ridiculous amount of) candy she's holding, and a small frown forms on his face.

"We're not taking that," he states.

"What? Why not?"

"Because the last thing I need is you getting high on sugar. Plus, your teeth will fall out if you eat all that crap."

Skye rolls her eyes because, seriously, Ward? She's not a six year old anymore. Though he would probably disagree. Whatever.

So she resorts to her infamous puppy eyes and starts batting her eyelashes at him, a small pout on her lips. "_Pleeeease?_"

Ward looks away in an attempt to salvage his dignity, but fails miserably because now she's all over him, poking him on his ribcage and tickling him and he has no way out of this. Damn it, Skye.

He finally gives in and Skye lets out a "_YES!_ Best S.O ever!" with a happy dance included that almost makes Ward facepalm.

Meanwhile, the elderly woman behind the counter (who has been not so discreetly watching the entire scene) smiles at Skye and nods in Ward's direction. "You are one lucky S.O, dear. She is adorable."

It takes a moment for both Ward and Skye to realize what just happened, but before any of them has the chance to explain that no, that's so not what she meant, Ward's phone rings and they have to hurry back to the bus.

Skye smirks triumphantly all the way back.

**III.**  
The third time, they're on a undercover mission at the Russian embassy. Both Skye and Ward are dressed up for the occasion, much to Skye's disgust because she doesn't do long dresses, let alone high heels and she is certain Ward took her with him as some sort of punishment for being late to her morning training session that day. Or rather, week.

So there they are, and Ward is attempting to socialize with the ambassador and his wife in order to get the information they need, when Skye cracks one of her typical jokes and accidentally calls him her S.O.

Ward looks at her like she's just done some despicable thing, and Skye swallows the sudden lump in her throat, realizing that she's just screwed it up _big time, _blowing their covers and probably the entire mission.

"S.O?" the ambassador's wife asks, amusement evident in her voice as her eyes go from Skye to Ward and back to Skye again. "As in 'significant other'? Oh my God, that is so _adorable_!"

Ward is about to say that no, that is so not what she meant (old habits die hard) when Skye lightly punches him on his shoulder, a smirk playing on her lips. "Yeah, and it's kind of our safe word."

Ward just glares at her.

**IV.**  
The fourth time, they are on a yet another undercover mission ("Seriously, Ward? Why do you hate me so much?") and they accidentally bump into no other than Steve Rogers.

Skye can barely believe their luck, and Ward has to shush her before her fangirl squeals give them away. But it's okay because Cap (as Skye fondly calls him, much to Ward's annoyance) thinks Skye is hilarious and soon enough they're talking like they're best buds.

Skye is having the time of her life, until Ward announces that it's time to go, and she (so very unprofessionally) pouts at him.

"Come on, Ward. Don't be such a party pooper." Turning to Steve, Skye smiles brightly at him and makes a dismissive gesture towards Ward. "Sorry about that, my S.O over there is all work and no play."

"S.O?" Steve asks, eyebrows raised in what could only be considered as curiosity. "So you two are... fonduing?"

But before Skye has the chance to ask what the hell has cheese to do with training, Ward grabs her wrist and drags her out of the room.

**V.**  
"I still can't believe you joined S.H.I.E.L.D." Mike says, an almost mocking expression on his face as he looks at Skye.

"Yeah, well, like I said before... Guys in suits? Not so bad, after all," she shrugs.

"So how does it work, anyway? Becoming an agent."

"I have no idea. I'm not even close to being a level one, thanks to this fine piece of _jewelry_," Skye says as she lifts her wrist and shows him her bracelet. "Besides, all I've done so far is pull ups. _Lots_ of pull ups. But Ward's not so bad, as far as S.O's go."

Mike chuckles at that, and then nods in understanding, as if he'd finally figured it all out.

"S.O, uh? Now everything makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Skye looks at him, confusion written all over her face.

"You, S.H.I.E.L.D., _Ward_..." Mike's now smirking, and he even has the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows.

"Wait, wha-"

And then she's literally facepalming, because god damn it, not again.


End file.
